It Stays in South Park
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: While some of the ladies from town had left town for a weekend trip, and mayhem arise in South Park.


Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

 **It Stays in South Park**

One Friday morning, cut to the Marshes that Sharon was packing an overnight bag that both Stan and Shelly were laying out on the bed begging their mother to don't leave them with their own father for the weekend. She was leaving town for a ladies' weekend in Las Vegas with Liane, McDaniels and Victoria away from their relationships, jobs, and motherhood, they deserved it. That is when Randy had comes into the bedroom, which he had noticed the bag on the bed.

"Mom, why are you leaving us with dad over the weekend, which it is poker night is tonight?" Stan warned her about their father's drunk spree, after returning home from Poker's Night at Skeeter's.

"Are you leaving me again, S-Sharon? Randy panicked, when he had seen his wife packing a couple of clothes and other stuff, which Sharon had stopped in her tracks to looks at her own family at that moment.

"Shelly, Stanley, and Randy that I'm going on a little weekend getaway with a group of ladies from town, which I will be back on Sunday night." Sharon explained about her little trip to her family once again.

"Does Gerald knows about Sheila is going?" Randy questioned that Sharon just stood there rolling her eyes at him and sighed heavy. "Sheila had turned the invite down, because Ike has an ear infection, which Stan is going to stay with Kyle and Eric over the weekend. She was heading out for the airport.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to the McDaniels' home that she was kissing her beloved, as she was leaving for the airport that she is kinda of worried about BarBrady by leaving him behind for the weekend.

"George, are you going to be fine without me for 2 days." McDaniels asked, when she had placed her left palm on his left cheek to look into his eyes.

"I will be fine that you needs some alone time away from the town, which you haven't taken a vacation since you had started to removed ads influenced projects from town, fight high crime, and took a care of me for a year, Mary." BarBrady answered, while he was patting her hair at that moment. "Plus, you ladies needs to be careful, while you are out on the town there."

"Well, I'm better get my ass moving to catch my flight. I will call you when I get there, and before going to bed that I'd promised you that, George." McDaniels said, but he had handled her a police issued can of mace to keep on her as some form of protection. As she had walked in their children's room to kiss them before leaving. Not far from there that Liane was leaving, as well too, which she was taking Eric over to Kyle's house for their little sleepover next few days.

"But mmeeemmm, why I have to go to Kahl's house for the weekend?" Cartman demanded in a very whining tone, while he had latched himself on to her hip tightly.

"Eric, sweetie that mommy will be gone for only two days for Ladies weekend away." Liane explained about her little trip with her friends.

After bidding her children goodbye that PC was driving Vicky to the airport that he had her four bottles of special nail polish that detects drugs in their drinks for herself and her friends to use, while on their trip.

"See you in a few days, Peter." Vicky said, as she had stepped out of the car, and PC had brought her suitcase out of the trunk and gives him a smooch on his left cheek. That is when they sees the other ladies comes up to the terminal, which they looks very excited to leave South Park for a few days. Two hours later, after the plane had touched down in Las Vegas that the ladies had checked into their suite.

"Well, ladies, what are we are going to do in this place on our first night here?" Liane said that she wants to explore the city's nightlife, while McDaniels had sneaked away to call her beloved BarBrady to tell him that she had made there okay. "Where is Mary at right now?" Sharon added, as she was looking around the large suite for the mayor, who was out of sight at that moment.

"It sounds like her mayoralty duties don't let her relax at all." A few minutes later that the mayor had emerged in a teal green v- neck dress, like the most of the ladies that they are going out for dinner. The ladies were enjoying themselves for the night, but something silently bugging McDaniels that she had developed a sixth sense when disaster occurred within the town.

"Mary, are you okay that something is bugging you big time right now?" Victoria asked her longtime friend, who was sitting there rubbing her forehead to numb the pain.

"Vicky, I'm fine that third glass is starting to get to me right now." McDaniels answered that she had started to relaxed. "Ladies, let go back to the hotel and ordered dessert from room service and watch chick flicks."

"How about watching a porn that we can act like men for once?" Liane added that the four women just looks at each other, which something had clicked in their minds. "Back door Sluts 11."

"Liane, being hardcore and kinky tonight, huh?" McDaniels replied, along with a blink.

Back in South Park that the town under attack by ginger bots that the ads had sent them there to get back at the town for exposing them that it had made both Randy, and BarBrady dropped their ongoing feud to work together to end the invasion before the ladies get back in town on Sunday. Plus the mayor was not there to alerted the National Guard for some help, which their number is listed on her offices phone on speed dial, because the disasters always hits the town on a daily basis.

"BarBrady, we need your help that you knows about the disaster action plans along with Johnson and Yates." Randy shouted in panic, as he had grabbed on BarBrady's shirt begins to tug on the former police chief, which BarBrady was giving him a very dark glare.

"You want my help, after you had tackled him that had caused the misfire of my pistol had caused little David Rodriguez getting hurt, and lied to Mary and the city council about the situation to get me fired for the second time, Marsh." BarBrady protested, which everyone just standing there dumbfounded.

"Fine, I'd lied about the second shooting that had involved to keep the town's progressive coming forth in fruition." Randy confessed about his involvement in the shooting had resulted BarBrady's second removal from the force and brought the high crime to the town.

"You son of the bitch that you had allowed criminals into our town by firing the most compassionate man who is willing to protect this town over a popular trend to be popular like a high schooler." Yates snapped on Randy big time.

"Excuse me that we have a town to save right now from ginger bots." BarBrady announced, as he had cleared his throat to get them all on track to fight the ginger bots. His reasoning had motived the whole town to fight back. That is when the boys were leading into the battle that Kyle had stopped in his tracks to show his ass.

"Here you go, ginger bots." Kyle said, and Kenny was standing there laughing his ass off. "Whoa, dude." Stan added. After the defeating the ginger bots that the whole town had quickly cleaned the mess up before the mayor and the other ladies get back from Vegas.

"Come on, come on everyone, we need to clean this mess, before the mayor gets back from her little trip." Johnson said, as the whole town had started to clean and repaired the town while the mayor is away. The town is fixed and cleaned up when Mayor McDaniels and the ladies finally returned from their weekend trip that they can sensed something was up.

"Something is not right, ladies." Victoria said that their bullshit meter is going off, as they had drove through town to see anything out of place. Moments later, cut to the McDaniels 'home that BarBrady was sitting in the backyard watching his young twin daughters, Lena and Olivia that he has with McDaniels. The mayor came walking out from the patio door, which her twins were happy to see their mother back from her trip.

"Girls, mommy is home. BarBrady declared that the two girls with brown hair with a light blue stripe had jumped into their mother's lap to hug her very tightly. "I miss you too, my little darlings." McDaniels said, as she had kissed them both on their foreheads. "Did anything bad had happened, while I was gone, George, but my mayoral duties can wait in the morning that I want to spend some time with my family." Plus there is other happy family reunions between Vicky and PC, Liane with Eric and Sharon with her family as well too.

"Hello there, little man, mommy is back." Vicky smooched her little boy who looks like her and PC, which PC and Leslie had hugged her so warm welcome back.

"Why you don't take me to the buffet capital of the world, you bitch." Cartman snarled at her that is when Liane had used the Caesar Millan's dog training technique to get him out of his stand offish toward her again that he was lying flat out on his back. "Goddamnit, not this crap again, mom, I'm not a fucking dog that I'm just a pissed off human child for wanting attention."

"Tssstt, Eric that is an enough with your rudeness with me, march upstairs now." Liane ordered that Cartman looks pissed as he went upstairs.

Cut to the Marshes that Sharon had noticed a bandaged up Randy that the whole town had kicked his ass, which both Stan and Shelly were sitting on the floor eating right now.

"What had happened with your father, kids?" Sharon expressed her concern about her husband is being injured right now.

"Mom, he was drunk at my local baseball game to doing his stupid brah down toward another drunk father." Stan lied about the true cause. "Randy, need to quit at those games that yourself looks like an ass." Sharon added along with a heavy sigh.

"The End"

 _Author's note: This is non SPC material that this is a little birthday gift to my Tumblr, Purelood2000._


End file.
